


Pumpkin Spice Latte [Fictober]

by Lucie (Mariessa), Mariessa



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Original Work, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bad Decisions, Battle Couple, Demon/Human Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Half-Siblings, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Obedience, Partner Betrayal, Prompt Fic, Sadism, Shounen-ai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Turning, Walk Into A Bar, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Lucie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: This October I was thriving for story ideas and hungry for something fun to do. Inktober is about drawing which i can't do so that was out of the window, Kinktober is something I'm not even gonna try touching and Nanowrimo isn't for thirty or so days. So writing oneshots about gays in panic is what must be done.





	Pumpkin Spice Latte [Fictober]

**_Prompt: One_ **

**_Fandom: Original Fiction_ **

**_Warnings: Joking about death of a child, Bad Touch x10_ **

* * *

_Death and decay had already taken over the bar by time the demi human got to it's location. A bandanna was tied over his mouth as his eyes began to water from the intensity of the stench._

_When walking towards the remains of the bar's doorway, he came to a stop and hesitated. Even if the action caused him pain he needed to take in the carnage that surrounded him. It needed to sink into the depths of his fragile mind and crack beneath the pressure. He wanted to soak it all in and shutter in disgust at the horror he had unintentionally caused._

_Tears gathered in the boy's eyes but he refused to allow them to shed, he had spent to many years crying over the tragedies that had happened since humanity had fallen. Weeping over spilled milk meant nothing in a war._

_The unwavering silence soon began to take over his mind, numbing his senses and hardening his resolve. There was no other choice in the matter. The only way to help stop the madness was to kill it's current life source. If that life source happened to be his lover...then sobeit._

_Once his heeled feet clicked against the wooden floorboards, a loud cackle could be heard billowing from within the shadows that made up it's contents. Footsteps matched his own as the mysterious figure pranced around him with a glint on their teeth._

_Velvet met pure ivory as the two faces one another, one drenched in victory while the other in conquest. A long and tattered trailed behind the boy as he came closer to his beloved, his eyes wide with the insanity of the thousands inhabiting his being. The bloody remains of his bow and arrow sat on his body with the red liquid dripping from their heads.the_

_Jax wiped one of them off with a gloved hand humming to himself. A smirk danced across his lips as he looked up from the dead bodies to the only person other then himself that was still alive. Dingy but somehow still elegant hair swept in front of his face hiding his true emotions beneath it._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

_The question echoed throughout the boy's mind like a mantra. He narrowed his eyes and readied his weapon. He wasn't going to let his guard down near the other._

_Seeing no reaction, Jax clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and strolled over to him. Every step he took made his lover back up with his gaze becoming more conflicted. Both of their bodies shook from the after effects of months worth of adrenaline._

_A hand touched Jax's cheek and clenched it's nails into the skin. Blood came up to the surface tinting the boy with a ill fated blush._

_"Oh? Are you still mad at me about the little girl who you couldn't save?" A unearthly giggle filled the air, cutting it like a old carving knife. "That's interesting."_

_The boy bristle at the other's words, so masscrering innocents was interesting? He felt sick to his stomach with vomit pooling under his tongue as the memories of death took over. Flailed limbs of children spilled threw his senses as a silent scream left his mouth._

_Jax continued on, filled with a sick thrill from the shock he went into. "I mean sure she surrendered but that just made hurt her mo-"_

_He was cut off by a loud cracking noise that was all to familiar. Indigo blood spilled forth as the blade shot right threw his heart. The teenager stood gaping at his new wound, touching his fingers to the tender flesh._

_Bone met skin as flesh met blood, the grip on the cheek tightening. Raw emotion bled threw their tough facades making them both feel ill with fatigue._

_"Shut up. I've heard enough of this, this ends now." The wound deepened as the blade was dug deeper._

 


End file.
